Wasted Seconds
by lunarbullets
Summary: Natsu flushed. Seriously, this woman would be the death of him. Admitting defeat, he pulled off the ornament on his neck, leaning forward to tie it around her throat. Lucy giggled, and the flame dragon-slayer averted his eyes, the sight of her cuddled in his scarf causing him to blush.-Sake, videos and photos, and an accidental engagement. NaLu. Rated T for use of alcohol.


**Heya, Everyone!**

 **It's been a few weeks! I've been on month break, due to studies and such, but found that I had some free time. So, in honor of my own birthday, which is today, on the 29th of October, I published this NaLu one-shot! Yipeeee! :D**

 **Happy birthday to me!**

 **A quick note for this story: This story is rate Teen, but only because there is alcohol usage, there is NO explicit content in here, it is clean from foul words and/or explicit content.**

 **In here, when Lucy is drunk, she does not act the way she does in Fairy Tail (like a cat), but just extra-giggly and happy, got it?**

 **I apologize for the OOC'ness in here, I zoned out a little on this one.**

 **Tell me in your reviews how this one-shot was, and tell me how old you think I am! ^^**

 **- _CelestialScript_**

 ** _Note:_ What should I write next? Another Fairy Tail fanfiction? JeRza? GrUvia? GajEvy? Or should I write for a different fandom other than the ones I've already written for? I was thinking something along the lines of a Son Hak/Yona from Akatsuki No Yona (Yona of the Dawn), but I am not sure...**

* * *

 **Wasted Seconds**

Horrified, Lucy Heartfilia gripped the modena-sealed device in her trembling hands, tips of fingers turning white, a result of how tight she held on to it. Her sleep-deprived coffee orbs were glued onto the bright screen that winked tauntingly at her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no… _No_ -"

She wasn't sure on how it exactly had happened; all she knew that she had been attempting a ridiculous feat, tripped and found herself comfortably nestled in the lap of the infamous Salamander.

* * *

The golden-ringed woman tried to sneak away countless times; each time, she seemed to be discovered by the chocolate-haired female drunkard, a flushed scarlet warrior, and quite a few times, the snowy-headed woman who sent Lucy a, " _If you try to leave,_ _I will beat you up, black and blue."_ look, causing her to shiver in fear.

Thus, she found herself in the centerfold of all the chaos and commotion, and slowly gave in, allowing for the frenzied wizards to shove her drinks and edibles. Cana Alberona, nudging Lucy roughly in the ribs, winked and thrust forward a cup of frothy, bitter liquid, the dark-tinted drink spilling over the edge. Grudgingly, she accepted the sake, throwing her head back and gulping down it all down in a go. I wasn't long before another glass was set before her, and another, and another. She drowned it all down.

Then, did she feel her sorrows and worries slide away, like water going down the gutter. Everything made her amused, hysterical laughs slipped past her drenched lips, her entire frame trembling, she ambled around the guild, butting into conversations or just gazing at absolutely nothing.

How she found herself on the second floor, attempting to walk across the thin railing without anything to grasp onto, was out of her brain.

In her right state of mind, she could have accomplished this feat quite easily. However, currently her mind was in turmoil, her entire form quivered, and her footing was completely off.

Nevertheless, encouraged by the cheers and whoops from down below, she clambered open the railing, tethering dangerously at the corner, then straightened. Slowly, Lucy placed one shaking foot in front of the other, taking the first step, then the second, and the third. Her confidence grew and she began to trot at a much quicker pace.

Everything was completely fine until a particularly loud shout caught her attention. Looking down for a fraction of a second, and that moment, lost her footing and slipped.

A screech tore from her lips as she fell backwards, hands desperately clawing at the empty air to catch onto something. Alas, there was nothing.

Screwing her eyes shut, Lucy awaited to feel the painful feeling of hitting the rough wooden floor. She received nothing of that, instead, Lucy felt warmth engulf her, strong arms wrapping around her waist, cushioning her fall.

Her own arms; pale and thin, clung onto her savior's neck, face buried in the soft fabric encircling the person's neck. She inhaled deeply, the scent of sweet smoke, fire, and warmth filling her nostrils. Immediately, she recognized the scent.

Peeling her face away from the soothing fabric and relaxing scent, she gazed into onyx orbs, her suspicions proved correct. The golden-locked girl, stared, small hands grasping his shoulders, until joy flickered across her expression and a smile grew onto her lips.

"Heeeeeeeeey, _Natsuuuuuu!_ What're you doing _hereeeee?_ " Lucy babbled excitedly, bringing her face just inches away from the fire dragon-slayer's, nose nearly brushing his.

Natsu Dragneel merely smirked, cradling the flaxen-haired mage that was comfortably settled in his lap. "Nothing much, just catching beautiful falling girls. How bout' you?" His words were slurred and incoherent, just barely recognizable.

Lucy giggled, a dusting of crimson running across her cheeks and nose. "I was trying to show off for everyone, but then I fell!" More giggles escaped her mouth. "Now I'm sitting on someone's lap! I'm having so much fun!"

Thoughtfully tapping her chin, she grinned, the edges of her fingers running across the worn, frayed end of the fire mage's scarf, slightly tugging it. "Natsu, gimme your scarf!"

Even in his muddled state, he tossed his head, indicating refusal. "No way! Why do you need it?"

Upon hearing his answer, the celestial wizard wilted with disappointment. "But, _Natsuuu…_ I'm cold, and your scarf is warm, and your scarf smells like you, and you smell good…" She mumbled, weakly tugging at the strings.

Natsu flushed, the blood rushing to his face. Seriously, this woman would be the death of him. Admitting defeat, he pulled off the ornament adorning his neck, leaning forward to tie it around her throat. Lucy giggled with exhilaration, and the flame dragon-slayer averted his eyes, the sight of her cuddled in his scarf causing him to blush.

"You know, Luce, you're really pretty. Like drop-down gorgeous." Natsu had no control over his words, it must have been all the sake that he had had that was causing him to mutter all of this. "You're a beauty goddess. We should totally get married someday, don't you think?"

The stellar spirit mage tittered excitedly, scarlet coating her cheeks. Leaning forward, she threw her arms around Natsu's bare neck, his fleecy scarf that she wore pressed against him.

"Why wait? You're quite the good catch yourself, should I say?" She purred, her fingertip tracing the faded scars that marred his tan skin.

Natsu blanched, slack-jawed, staring at the woman curled in his lap with wide disbelieving eyes, as if he had just won a lottery.

Minutes and seconds ticked by, until realization hit his garbled brain. A slow, wide beam overtook his features and he was on his feet, whooping with exhilaration, fist engulfed with crimson flames.

Any other day, Lucy would have shrieked and attempted to run away, but she only twittered with shock, and tightened her hold on Natsu's neck, his left arm supporting her creamy legs.

"HEY, YOU ALL HEAR THAT?! ME AND LUCE HERE ARE GETTING ENGAGED!" Silence overtook the wizard guild for a fraction of a second, then everyone burst into cheers.

"About time!"

"I knew this would happen!"

"Such a MAN!"

" _Eeeeek!_ My ship has sailed!"

Lucy could care less about the thousands of blinking cameras angled in their direction, she was too preoccupied with clinging to the flame mage, raising her head briefly to plant a soft, chaste kiss onto his jaw.

The crowd went crazy after that.

* * *

Lucy, jaw on the floor, gawped at the video which faded to black. The quality was horrible, grainy, and blurred, but she knew all too well the two wizards who had been in the spotlight of the film.

Namely, a salmon-ringed dragon-slayer, and a woman with silver and golden keys tinkling at her hip.

Letting the LacrimaPhone slide out her sweaty palms and strike the carpeted floor with a deafening thud, groaning.

"My life is ruined!" She wailed, fists pulling at her messy, knotted, flaxen locks. "How can I ever show my face to the public again?!"

"Why's your life over?" Lucy froze, her ears recognizing the masculine voice. Head snapping up, she narrowed her gaze, coffee orbs locking onto ink pools.

Kicking off her petal covers she stormed over to the coral-locked boy leaning against her door frame, casually trying to push an entire vermillion apple down his throat.

Swiping the phone laying on the carpet, she shoved it in front of his face. "Look at this! You _insufferable cow_!"

Natsu squinted is eyes from the brightness, watching the three-minute film roll out. Lucy pulled it away.

A crimson coated his nose and cheeks, and he began to fidget with the slice of apple. "So… Um… We're engaged?"

Lucy smacked him and he winced, rubbing his stinging cheek. "That's what everyone thinks! Now what are we going to do?!"

Shrugging, Natsu continued to chew the sweet fruit. "Who knows? By the way, you're still wearing my scarf."

The celestial mage halted, conscious of the warm material encircling her neck. "Oh! Um, I forgot…" Trailing off she took it off from her body handing it over. As she held it out to him, she realized that Natsu was staring at her with a peculiar look on his face.

"W-what is it?" She cursed when she stuttered, chiding herself for acting like such a giggly girl.

"Even though I was drunk, I wasn't wrong about you looking good in my scarf. I don't mind you wearing it a little more." The heat flowed into her face.

"You look really cute with it."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Just stating the truth here. By the way, I bought you a ring, for our engagement."

"Natsu, I will murder you, get out of my house before you're reduced to dust!"

Cackling, he laughed with exhilaration, dodging the apricot vase she threw at him, shooting out the window. "Bye, my lovely betrothed!"

 **The End**


End file.
